1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a portable saw table assembly for cutting a material longitudinally, laterally, and at various angles thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable saw table assemblies for cutting a material longitudinally, laterally, and at various angles thereto are known to those skilled in the art. The assemblies typically include a first table rail and a second table rail being parallel and spaced from each other and each extending between a proximal end and a distal end. A saw rail is moveably supported by the first and the second table rails for moving longitudinally along the table rails between the proximal and the distal ends and a mounting plate is moveably supported by the saw rail to move the mounting plate between the first table rail and the second table rail. The assemblies also include a saw plate rotateably supported by the mounting plate for carrying a saw to cut the material. The saws are typically attached to long arms that pivot to cut various angles into the material.
One such assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,453 to Parham, Jr. The '453 patent discloses a saw table assembly having a table rail slideably receiving a first end of a saw carriage. The other end of the saw carriage is rotateably fixed to the table assembly to allow the saw carriage to pivot to cut a material at various angles. When the saw carriage is pivoted, the first end slides within the table rail. Bolts secure the first end to the table rail to prevent the saw carriage from shifting while cutting the material. Since the saw rails have to be long enough to extend along the diagonal, the saw rails may flex when cutting the material. The flexing of the saw rails produces inaccurate cuts in the material. The saw rails also lose their rigidity causing the saw to rock from side to side thereby producing inaccurate cuts. Also, the saw rails project over the edges of the table making the saw awkward to use.
Another assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,399 to Olson discloses a saw table assembly having a first and a second table rails supporting a pair of saw rails. The saw rails support a saw carriage for cutting a material. The saw rails are fixed to the table rails to prevent longitudinal movement of the saw carriage. The saw carriage moves laterally along the saw rails to cut the material. The saw carriage is rotateable between a lateral position and a longitudinal position to cut the material. Since the saw rails are fixed to the table rails, in order to produce a longitudinal cut, the '399 patent utilizes rollers mounted on the second table rail such that the material moves longitudinally while the saw remains fixed. The table assembly can only cut the material longitudinally and laterally and not diagonally.
Yet another assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,496 to Payne et al. discloses a saw table assembly capable of cutting material diagonally. The saw table assembly includes a first and a second table rail moveably supporting a pair of saw rails. The saw rails also moveably support a saw carriage for moving between the table rails to cut the material laterally. The saw carriage includes a saw plate that is rotateable for rotating a saw between lateral and longitudinal. The saw rails connect to the table rails with support plates, which can be positioned along the table rails for cutting the material diagonally. To cut the material diagonally, the support plates are positioned at their respective positions and locked in place. This aligns the saw at the desired angle with the saw rails being diagonal and the saw is moved along the saw rails to produce the diagonal cut. However, one disadvantage of such an assembly is that the support plates must be aligned each time a different angle cut is desired. After cutting the first angle, each of the support plates is then moved to another position to cut a different angle. Also, since the saw is carried by the saw rails and the saw rails must be long enough to extend along the diagonal, the saw rails may flex when cutting the material. If the saw rails are made of a stronger material to prevent flexing, then the saw table assembly becomes heavier and makes it less portable. Also, the saw rails project over the edges of the table making the saw awkward to use.
The related art assemblies are characterized by one or more inadequacies. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a saw table assembly that is lightweight, portable, and convenient to use for precisely and accurately cutting material at various angles.